<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Name by Kaffyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520221">Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffyx/pseuds/Kaffyx'>Kaffyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffyx/pseuds/Kaffyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything around was sad, poor. The colors seem to have been fading with the intensity of the sun. The heat was horrible. </p><p>A very small, nameless little boy walked barefoot among the people. The only clothing he has was a very large shirt that is already very worn and dirty. His blonde hair was messy, damaged, dirty, and possibly with lice. </p><p>The boy was moving to avoid the local people while looking at the ground. </p><p>All the people present ignored him, dodged him, and looked away. Some whispered horrible things when they saw him coming. Although, the nameless boy, understood nothing that they were saying. </p><p>The little one was like a little animal. He followed his instincts. When he was hungry, he would look for food in the garbage cans and the one that was on the floor. When he felt danger, he simply ran and hid. The little one could detect danger, and even sensing that danger, he never attacked anyone.  </p><p>Hunger began to invade the boy, he knew what to do. he looks for some food, when he found nothing, went to the garbage cans. Looking for any residue that may have been left, he looks in many garbage cans and bags.  </p><p>In the search for something to eat, feel the danger approaching. Look everywhere and see two men approaching. The boy runs as he can, but the men catch up. They took him by the arm and threw him to the ground abruptly. The little one tries to get up and run but does not succeed. </p><p>The men start hitting the little one, they grab his hair to prevent him from escaping. The boy covers himself as best he can and looks for a way to escape. The men shout things at him, but the little one understands it the most.</p><p>One of the men takes one of the bats he had, and start swatting at the small, causing him to scream more stronger pain. </p><p>The stick man struck again and again. He paused for a moment but looks at the head. Raise the stick to give a big blow to the child's head. He no longer had the strength at all. He no longer had the strength to keep trying to escape. Just watch as the man hits him.</p><p>When the man gives her the blow, he is stopped by a young man with dark brown hair. </p><p>-HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? - The angry man with the stick yells at the top of his lungs at the young man</p><p>-It's not okay to hit the children- The young man responds with a smile. Before the guy could do something, he realizes that he can't retrieve his stick, the young man has a tight grip on him.  </p><p>- what? - The man did not understand how a child had that strength. Before he could say anything else. The chestnut kicks him, hard enough to throw him away.</p><p>The other man, who was still holding the boy by the hair, was dumbfounded. </p><p>- Hey. I recommend free the boy- The man turns and sees that it is another young man with blue hair. Seeing what the brunette made, he did not want to risk being like him. </p><p>He released the little boy and ran away. The other man is still unconscious. </p><p>-Hey, the little one is still breathing, right? - Asks the chestnut. </p><p>-Sure, but it doesn't take away the blows they gave him. We have to take care of the wounds and blows, hopefully, he has nothing else internally. - Blue hair boy answers.</p><p>Every time the little boy lost consciousness he did not understand anything they were talking about. He just saw the young man with blue hair taking him in his arms and leaving, then he falls unconscious.  </p><p>The child begins to wake up. It feels like it's in a very soft place. Wherever he could touch, he felt that softness. It is the first time that I felt something so pleasant</p><p>He hears a noise, it was from a door opening. The little one cannot move to see who he is, but a big man approaches him</p><p>The big man had green hair and small, oval eyebrows - Hello little one. Good that you woke up- The youngest moved a little but the oldest stopped him- Don't worry, we are treating you the blows and injuries. - </p><p>The little one was wrapped in bandages, patches. His whole body was injured, he still had bruises and some cuts. The blows were very intense for a small boy who was around 3 and 4 years old.</p><p>The boy touched his hair, it used to belong and it was very tangled. Now it is short and smooth. </p><p>-oh! your hair? we cut it. It was very tangled and full of fleas. Do you feel more comfortable like this?- The Great Man asks in a soft voice. The younger boy continued to touch his hair and did not respond to the older boy. The adult realized that maybe, he didn't understand what they were saying. - Sorry, I still don't show up. My name is Shion, what about you? What´s your name? - There was no answer; the child only looked at the older one. Shion looked sadly at the boy. He realized that the little boy really did not understand anything and that most likely he does not even have a name -... I see ... you don't have one ... I'll think of a cute one for you, ok?. Now, I want you to meet someone. Come in. -At that moment. A small boy entered the room. He had the same eyebrows as the older one, but the younger one had lilac hair. -Present yourself- </p><p>-Yes. Hello, my name is Mu- In a little boy with lilac hair, he introduced himself with a big smile. He's waiting for an answer, but there wasn't any- huh? Hello? -</p><p>-He doesn't understand and doesn't have a name either - Shion clarifies to little Mu </p><p>-Then why you told me to present myself to him will not understand? -  </p><p>-Because that way he will learn. You have to treat him normally, so he will learn words and how to communicate with others- he responds to Mu. - I want you to take care of him and be by his side all the time, treating him like any other child, but just be more delicate. Talk to him as much as you want and what you want. Be his friend, rather, his first friend.  </p><p>Mu looks at Shion for a long time and then at the little boy with no name- and ... how old is he? -</p><p>-I'm sure he has the same age as you- Shion gets up - Now that I think about it if he doesn't have a name, less a birthday ... let's see ... how about September 19th? Yup, I like that date. </p><p>- Why that date? - Again, the little one asks his teacher</p><p>-Because I like it. Besides, from what I saw, his sign is Virgo, so it should be on a corresponding date- Shion smiles and pets his student's head</p><p>-I still don't understand how you know that- Mu arches one of his eyebrows  </p><p>-Someday I'll explain it to you- he stands up straight and starts to leave- Be patient with him, yes? for him, this is all new. Make him know what a home and a family.- With that, Shion finally leaves.<br/><br/>The two children were left alone. </p><p>-Well, do you feel comfortable? -no answer - do you like the place? - without an answer- do you still hurt from the blows and those wounds? - still unanswered. Mu thinks about how he could communicate with the boy the same age- Hey! how about a book? - Mu takes a book out of the drawer. It was a children's book, with very cute illustrations. He lay down next to Shaka and started reading aloud.    </p><p>As they hang out, the pope talks to his other children</p><p>-Well, that's it- Shion summed up everything- I order you to treat it normally- Look at Saga and Aioros -You teach him how to eat correctly, how to use the bathroom, and how to dress? -</p><p>-Sure! I showed that to Aioria- the young man with brown hair accepts the patriarch's request with a smile</p><p>-Sure, no problem for me- the young man with blue hair answers more calmly.</p><p>-Does he know nothing? it should be delayed- DM, after saying that comment, receives a tug of the ears from Aioros</p><p>-HEY! Don't be nasty- Dm tries to set free his ear, but he can't. The big one is angry.</p><p>Shion sighs- just treat him normal-</p><p>We see Mu again with the boy. Mu finished reading the book -Tell me, did you like it? - No answer, Mu looks at it for a while - Do you like the drawings? -He shows the book more closely to the little one- he looks at the pictures in the book. - I like these books, I ask my teacher to read it to me over and over again- The little one looks at him. - Do you want me to read another by the same author? - He's going to check out another book. Meanwhile, the little one tries to take the book that Mu put aside. Mu realizes this and brings the book to him. - Did you like it? - The little one looks at the book. Mu rushes to check out another book- Look, here is another one, by the same author- The minor took the other book and observed it- Do you like how it looks ?? The drawing is done by the same author. He writes and draws. - you want also you to read it? - The little boy looks at Mu and nods, this makes Mu surprised -DID YOU UNDERSTAND ME ?? - Mu looks at the boy, who jumped, and smiles at him - well, I 'll read you -    </p><p>Mu read and read all the author's books he had until they were finished. - I'm tired of reading- Mu this lying at the side of the little -you liked the books? - The little boy nods again and this makes Mu happy- Hey ... you don't have a name right? How about we give you the name of the author? - The little boy looks at Mu - Look, that's how his name is written. Mu points the name- It reads S h a k a. S h a k a. - Mu gestures for him to repeat it- Repeat "S h a k a" - then points his finger at the little one- S h a k a ....-</p><p>-.... Aha- Mu is surprised that you understood<br/><br/>-No not "S h a k a", it is "S h a k a" - </p><p>-Aika. Jaga. Ga ka- The little one repeats over and over without being able to hit him </p><p>-Noo ... Sha ka. Sha .... ka ...-</p><p>-Shia ... ka- </p><p>-Very nearly. You can! -</p><p>-Sh...Sha..k..ka ... Shaka ..- Mu smiles-<br/><br/>YES! - Mu gives a scream of joy and the little one is scared again- That's your name from now on Shaka   </p><p>Shaka looks at Mu somewhat confused, he does not understand why he is so happy, but it is something contagious so he also smiles. </p><p>He feels something cold and wet on his forehead, but a lot of heat throughout his body. It was all a dream, a memory of Shaka's childhood upon arriving at the sanctuary. It was night, he was in bed, he began to react and realize what was going on around him. Again, he was sick. With a high fever, he was sweating, he felt dizzy and his body was very weak, so much so that he couldn't even get up to sit.  <br/><br/></p><p>-oh Shaka, you woke up. The fever is not down yet, but don't worry, I'll take care of you- Mu was by his side. - How do you feel? -  </p><p>- Di ... dizzy ... also hot-  Shaka closed his eyes and comfortable his head on the pillow.<br/><br/>-The usual apparently- Mu feels Shaka's shirt- You have to change your shirt, it's already wet- Mu gets up and goes to the drawer.<br/><br/>Shaka thinks about the dream he had. Why did he remember that?</p><p>- Come on Shaka- help Shaka to sit down- let's change you -also helps him to unbutton his shirt, take it off, and put the other on. Shaka only wears a shirt and underwear. Then he puts Shaka to bed and covers him. -Ready how do you feel? -<br/><br/>He feels more fresh- Shaka smiles a little - </p><p>-Well, try to rest ... you know, sleeping is the best medicine- <br/><br/>Shaka adjusts himself a little but then looks at Mu -Mu ... can I ask you something? -</p><p>-Of course, what it is? -</p><p>-Lie down next to me- Mu is surprised by what with Shaka's request - I know it's strange, but I don't know why I want that ... - Mu looks at him</p><p>-It's ok, I don't care- Shaka moves as he can and Mu lies down next to him. - Are you comfortable?</p><p>- yes ... - Shaka hugs Mu. He gives a big sigh and finally falls asleep</p><p>Mu strokes his head. He had no problem with this because since they were little they slept together. Shaka went to Mu's room many times. He never knew why Shaka did it, even until now he does.</p><p>It was morning already. Mu wakes up little by little and remembers what happened at night. See Shaka, still holding on to him. Mu puts his hand on Shaka's forehead</p><p>-You don't have a fever-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>